1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device in which a control circuit controls a power switching element, and more particularly, to a power semiconductor device having a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8A and 8B are a schematic drawing of a conventional power semiconductor device generally denoted at 600. FIG. 8A is a top view of bonding pad portions, and FIG. 8B is a cross sectional view taken along the direction VIII-VIII shown in FIG. 8A. The power semiconductor device 600 includes an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a control circuit (not shown) which controls the same.
As shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B, the power semiconductor device 600 includes a die pad 51 of alumina or the like. A semiconductor chip 53 is fixed on the die pad 51 by a bonding material 52 such as a solder. The semiconductor chip 53 includes the control circuit, the IGBT which is a power switching element, and the like. A bonding pad 54 of aluminum or the like is disposed on the top surface of the semiconductor chip 53 and connected to a bonding wire 55 of aluminum or the like.
FIG. 9 is a cross sectional view expanding the bonding pad 54 and a surrounding area. The semiconductor chip 53 shown in FIG. 8B includes a silicon substrate 56, and on the silicon substrate 56, the bonding pad 54 is disposed via a silicon oxide film 57 and the bonding wire 55 is connected on this (JP, 2000-058765, A).